Hat Thief!
by ZanyChan
Summary: Fionna's feeling down, so Marshall tries to cheer her up, by stealing her hat of course! - ONESHOT of randomness


****_**First things first I'm gonna say that I'm kind of new to the AT fandom so if there's a mistake somewhere or someone's out of character I apologise. Now that's out the way I hope you enjoy my cheesy fluff filled fic inspired by a lot of Fiolee fan art and fiction I've seen/read :) - A random thing I've noticed, Marshall seems to like to steal Fionna's hat a lot lol XD Well enough of my rambling onward to the story!  
**_

* * *

**Hat Thief!**

The day had started as any other day would for Aaa's resident adventuress. Cake had opened the curtains and light flooded into the room, blinding the young teen. Fionna reluctantly got out of bed. Despite the unwelcome awakening, she quickly got herself ready for the day. Before leaving the tree house she picked up her signature rabbit hat and piled her long hair to fit inside it. Only leaving out her usual bang. Fionna briefly looked her self over in the mirror and nodded. Today would be the day she would tell Prince Gumball her feelings she's had since she was young, without being a wuss and chickening out.

So off they went to the Candy Kingdom to help Bubba out with yet another ball he had planned, forgetting completely about the last which ended with the Ice Queen impersonating the Prince and very angry Fionna in a ripped dress. She hasn't been fond of them since but it was in her nature to help out anyone with anything. Especially if it was Prince Gumball.

_/0\0/0\0/0\0/0\0/0\0\0/0\_

"Ah Fionna and Cake! You've arrived just in time, I was just about to start putting the decorations up"

"What do you need help with?" Cake asked while looking through the many décor items lying around the Bubblegum Prince.

Bubba crossed his arms in thought "Well I planned to have some fabric hang from the ceiling they would be connected to the centre chandelier and drape down to each wall. But there's also the seating to figure out, we need to make sure people can move around easily and we must colour match the table cloths with the drapery.

"And candles!"He scurried over to a large box and opened it to show off it's contents. "We need candles. I'm planning on using these elegant candle holders I bought recently".

He then excitedly went over to another and pulled out a few small light globes "Also we need to have these little lights attached to the ceiling to give the affect of being underneath the stars."

"Think you could do that?"

The two sisters looked a bit dazed at first, before quickly shaking it off. "Y-yeah no problem, we can handle it right Cake?" Fionna finally answered.

"Leave it to him to come up with something over top" she quietly grumbled to herself

Fionna nudged her feline sister "Cake?

"I said I'll go hang up the fabric now"

Fionna watched the cat walk off and start her job. She then looked over at Prince Gumball who was looking over the different table cloths. The blonde, gulped guess now was the best time to do it, but she stood still unmoved from her spot. Fionna frowned. She has battled monsters 100 times her size and has explored dangerous dungeons, surely confessing to a boy would be nothing. After she gave herself a bit of a pep talk, she finally managed to walk over to pink Prince. "Hey, uh PG"He looked up from his work and smiled brightly. The smile that always made her weak in the knees "Yes Fionna?"

A fluorescent blush appeared on her cheeks. She took a deep breath preparing herself. She wasn't going to be one of those weak heroines in the books that Cake liked to read. No. She was going to tell him straight out, no beating around the bush, no stuttering, no nothing. "I just wanted to tell you, that I like you"

Gumball laughed "I like you too"

Fionna's expression was in between shocked and hopeful. "R-really you do?" Damn she stuttered.

He reached out and patted her head. "Of course I do, your one of my best friends."

Ouch, friend-zoned. Fionna's face fell but she quickly covered it up with a smile "Math, your one of mine too." Wanting to quickly get away she picked up the box full of candlesticks. "Well I'm gonna go set out these now."

PG nodded "Okay, keep up the good work buddy"

The rest of the day was uneventful after that. Sometime in the afternoon, the trio had managed to finish decorating the entire ballroom . Fionna was silent on the way back home and Cake asked her what was wrong but the teenage adventuress just brushed it off as just being tired. Though Cake was still unconvinced, she didn't say anything. Fionna will probably tell her when she's ready.

Later that evening Cake announced she was leaving to go on a date with Lord Mo-Chro

"Fionna, honey I'm going to be out for awhile, you fine on your own?"

Fionna shook her head "Don't worry, go have some fun, after all you've been waiting to go all week ."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back then"

"Bye"

The door closed with a creak and a loud clunk, then the tree house was silent. Fionna curled up on the couch and hugged her knees, and sighed. She should've known he wouldn't feel the same after all he never showed any interest in the first place, so way would he miraculously have feelings for her, other than friendship just because she confessed to him. How stupid could she get? Fionna angrily punched a cushion and flung another across the room, before flopping on to her side. In her self pitying she didn't notice the window open, letting a very familiar vampire in whose presence also went unnoticed

That was until his pale face suddenly popped up in front of her and Fionna fell off the couch in her surprise, earning a laugh from the Vampire King

"Ha ha, you should've seen your face"

Fionna got up from the floor and readjusted her hat. "Marshall? What stuff are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too" he replied sarcastically, before casually lounging on the couch like he owned the place which he did, albeit ages ago.

Fionna sighed "Sorry it's just I wasn't expecting any visitors right now."

"Well, obviously your were wrong because here I am" Marshall stated as he leaned over and grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit bowl.

Fionna rolled her eyes "Right and is there reason for this visit?

Marshall looked up at the blond adventuress and pouted "I'm bored" he complained childishly.

Fionna grumpily sat next to the vampire "What do you what me to do? Play a flute and do a little jig?"

Marshall sat up and gave her a mocking contemplating look "As entertaining that would be I can see something's up, so you gonna tell me what's making you an irritable butt-munch?"

Her left eye twitched at his comment "Nothing, I'm fine" Fionna replied flatly

Marshall cocked his head to the side, his black hair falling over his eyes "You sure don't want to talk about it?"

"I said I'm FINE"

The silence returned to the room, though this time it had a tense feeling. Marshall quietly drained the red from the apple before deciding to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Fionna there's something I've been wondering about"

"What is it now?"

Marshall floated above the young adventuress and tugged on one of the ears, that was attached to her hat "Why do always wear this weird bunny hat?"

"Eh?" Was her dumbfounded response at the question the vampire king asked out of the blue, and blinked confusedly at the boy above her.

He ignored her stare and started to play with both of the rabbit ears, moving them from side to side "Your hat, why do you wear such a ridiculous thing?"

Fionna swatted the annoying immortal teenager away from her head "For your information my is hat awesome not weird and ridiculous, thank you very much!" She crossed her arms and glared at Marshall and grumbled "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't know, just curious I guess" He replied with a shrug, inwardly smiling that he managed to take her mind off of what was bothering her "But it's got me thinking, that maybe your hiding something with that hat!" Marshall smirked and started to levitate towards her

"No I don't, I have nothing to hide"

Marshall's smirk grew into a Cheshire grin as he flew past Fionna "Then, you wouldn't mind if I did.." He took ahold of the two rabbit ears "This!" In one quick movement he yanked the younger girl's hat off of her head and a waterfall of golden hair fell down to her knees.

"Whoa Oh, wow Fi I expected you to be bald or something not have this Rapunzel hair"

"Give it back!" Fionna jumped up at him , trying to take back her kidnapped hat from the mischievous vampire, who kept it just out of her reach and teased her with it.

"Uh, how about no" He said with a taunting laugh and grinned "You look better without it anyway"

Fionna's face reddened in frustration and embarrassment "I said give my hat the lump back!" She growled and continued clawing at him to get her hat back.

"Say please Fi"

"Please, can I have my hat back?"

Marshall placed the rabbit hat on top of his messy mop of hair and flashed another smirk "Gotta catch me first!" Before she could even react, He took off and sped out of the tree house

Fionna sighed angrily before tucking her blonde hair behind her ears, her face full of determination and she ran after the hat thief "Get back here! You jerk!"

The girl jumped through the window the vampire had escaped through and looked over her surroundings. Trying to figure out which direction the he had flown off to. She suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around, her waist and lift her up into the air. Fionna yelped in surprise and looked up to see the all to familiar smile of Marshall Lee, who still wearing her hat.

"Boo"

Fionna deadpanned and casted an agitated glare at her captor. "Marsh quit being a tard and give back my hat, I don't really feel like playing any of your games , right now"

Marshall adjusted his position so that Fionna was sitting on his stomach. "Hey what got your panties in a knot, Little Miss Grumpy?" His playful expression turned serious "Does it have something to do with Pinky?"

Fionna puffed out her checks and looked away "No"

His thin brow rose questioningly at her "It does, doesn't?" He has known her long enough to know when something was troubling the heroine of Aaa and had the ability to get her to open up about her problems. Marshall was often the person she would go to let off some steam or to get something off of her chest or talk about somethings she didn't feel comfortable talking to Cake about. After all someone who's been around for a thousand years or so, would know quite a lot about things.

The young adventuress hung her head and sighed knowing it would be pointless to keep anything from Marshall Lee, as he would just keep bugging her about it"Um today I kind've confessed to him"

"Oh really now? He frowned and felt a pang in his chest "And this is a bad thing?"

"Yes! Because he totally ignored what I was saying, instead he patted my head like I was a child and told me I was one of his friends." She looked back up at the vampire, clearly frustrated and concluded her rant "He even call me 'buddy' just like I was one of his guy friends."

"Well your acting like a big girl now, so I don't know how Gummy can see you as a dude"

Fionna punched Marshall's shoulder "I'm trying to be serious here"

Marshall rubbed his now sore shoulder and then leaned closer "Well in that case then, I seriously think your a fun and beautiful girl and Gumbo is just too much of an idiot to see that"

"You really think so?" she said looking up at him, uncharacteristically shy.

Marshall smiled warmly "Really, really" He reached out and tucked a stray bit of Fionna's hair, out of her face, but left his hand on her cheek "In fact I would do a lot things he wouldn't. For one I'd treat you like the young woman you are and I would also do something he wouldn't ever do."

"Like what?

"I would tell you how much I care about you and whisper sweet nothings into your ear" He softly rubbed Fionna's cheek with his thumb and leant his forehead against the human girl's, who's face was turning redder by the minute as he continued. "And everyday I would do this anytime , I could" And with that he closed the small distance between them until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Fionna was shocked at first, she was sort of expecting it but didn't really think he would actually do it, she thought that he was playing one of his mind games and was going to burst out in laughter and tell her how gullible she was and how stupid she looked. But instead he did something completely unpredictable. But then again this is Marshall Lee, you don't know what will happen around him.

He slowly drew back and smiled, amused by Fionna's reaction.

Her eyes were still closed but quickly opened them as she realised the kiss had stopped. Her face flamed a bright red and she looked away, crossing her arms. Trying to seem unaffected. "Your such a sap man"

His mischievous smirk returned with a vengeance "Yeah, I know but that's why you love me right?"

"Whatever" Her eyes glanced back at him, before falling on her stolen hat. "Hey Marshall, I was wondering if I could have my hat back now?"

"Nope"

* * *

_**I'm aware that there may be some things that don't make since as I wrote the part where Marshall stole Fi's hat before I wrote the intro/lead up**_

___**Anyways hoped you like it regardless :D**_


End file.
